Ness's New Plant
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: Ness has a new venus flytrap, which he names Chompie. But when the plant starts to talk, Ness must struggle to keep it a secret from the others. He must also keep it well fed with plenty of sweets. Can he cope with it?


**Ness's New Plant**

**Summary****: When Ness brings home a venus flytrap from a flower shop, everything seems normal at first until he realizes that the plant has an unusual craving for candy and other sweets. Suddenly when the plant begins to talk to him, Ness must try the best he can to keep it a secret from the others while continuing to feed it.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers and Little Shop of Horrors belong to their respective owners.**

**Copyright is forbidden.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Nothing like a good visit to the candy store to get your spirits up." said Ness as he walked down the sidewalk through Smash City. He had just came from the candy store with a bag of candy. At one point, when he passed by the local flower shop, he stopped upon the sight of a rather odd and exotic plant in the window. It looked a lot like a venus flytrap, only slightly bigger.

"Wow, look at that plant, I've never seen anything like it. I gotta have it. The others are gonna freak when they see this."

Eagerly, he rushed inside the store. Paying with some of the money he had in his wallet, Ness happily walked out of the store with the plant.

* * *

><p><strong>Later back at Smash Mansion...<strong>

"Hey everyone, look at the new plant I bought." said Ness as he showed off the plant to the other smashers. Yoshi was the first to speak up.

"Wow Ness, it looks nice, where'd you get it from?" asked Yoshi.

"I bought it from the flower shop on my way from the candy store."

"I think it's cute, you should name it." said Peach.

"Name it?"

"Yeah, a plant as adorable as this one definitely deserves a name."

"But I can't think of a name."

"Well, it is a venus flytrap. So why not call it something authentic, like "Chompie?" suggested Zelda.

"Hmm, I like that. Chompie sounds like a good name."

"Have fun with your new plant."

"I will."

He then headed down the hallway to his room. When he walked in, closed the door and set the plant and his candy on a small table near a window. Afterwards, a few minutes later, Ness had went out and brought back some plant food and water. But for the past several hours, the plant's reactions to the treatment were unusual. It rejected both the plant food and the water, which confused Ness.

"I don't get it. I gave it everything that a plant would normally require, but nothing happened. This is just weird." said Ness while walking back and forth.

"What could this plant actually want. If it doesn't like normal requirements, what does it like?"

At that point, he soon heard the sound of someone eating something. He turned around to come upon the sight of his plant Chompie eating all the candy out of his bag, finishing up by eating a chocolate bar.

"I don't believe it, Chompie just ate all my candy that I worked so hard to earn. So it won't take water and it won't take plant food, but it'll take candy. This is just weird. Oh well, it's too late to get anymore since the candy store's closed. It's already dark out and I'm really tired. So I'll just head to bed. Good night Chompie."

With that, he soon went off to bed. Little did he suspect that he would be in for an unusual surprise tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning...<strong>

The sun shined through the window of Ness's bedroom balcony, indicating that is was now daytime. Ness on the other hand was still fast asleep.

"Hey you, wake up. I'm hungry." said a female voice.

But Ness didn't move a muscle.

"I said, WAKE UP AND FEED ME YOU LAZY NUT."

This had startled Ness awake to the point where he fell out of bed.

"Who said that?" asked Ness as he looked around the room.

"It was me."

"Where?"

"Look over at the window you dummy."

Ness looked over at the window to come upon a surprising discovery. Chompie had grown much bigger overnight, having reached two times it's original size, but only slightly bigger.

"Chompie, you've grown."

"No kidding smart guy."

"And you can talk, that's odd."

"What's so odd about me being able to talk?"

"For one, plants can't talk, especially venus flytraps."

"Enough of the small talk, just feed me."

"What am I suppose to feed you. You don't take plant food or water."

"Are you brainless, you know what I want."

"Wait, you want candy."

"Pretty much."

"That explains why you ate all that candy I bought yesterday."

"What's wrong, did you think I wanted blood or something?"

"You are a carnivorous plant."

"Don't be stupid, blood doesn't interest me. I only want those sweet, scrumptious and delicious sugary morsels. Not to mention, other sweet tasting things, like pastries."

"Look, you're only a plant, you can't even move."

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CAN'T MOVE. I'M A TALKING PLANT WITH A TASTE FOR SWEETS, DOES THAT PROVE ANYTHING?"

"What could you possibly do?"

Ness was suddenly lifted upside down in the air by a long vine that wrapped itself around his legs.

"You've got vines."

"Well duh."

"Okay look, if you just put me down, I think I'll be to get you something to eat."

"That's more like it."

"Good, could you please let me go now?"

"Sure."

Soon after, she carelessly dropped him on his head.

"Ow, I said put me down, not drop me."

"I let you go, so that solves it."

"Listen, I'll feed you, but you have got to be quiet. I don't want the others to know about this."

"Whatever, I just want food."

"Stay calm, I'll be right back with some food."

Afterwards Ness rushed out of the room and closed the door. He then headed down the hallway to the kitchen, passing by Peach and Zelda along the way.

"Hey Ness, what's the hurry?" asked a curious Peach.

"Sorry I can't talk now, later."

The princesses looked at each other with puzzlement.

"What was that about?" wondered Zelda.

"Beats me."

Ness soon arrived at the kitchen, where he found Kirby trying to open a glass cake container on the counter.

"Kirby, didn't Master Hand tell you not to go near that cake?"

"Come on, I can't help it, I just want to eat one piece of it." said Kirby.

"Get off the counter. That cake isn't until after dinner later."

"Fine."

Doing as he was told, Kirby jumped off the counter and left the kitchen. After he was gone, Ness began looking around the kitchen for something sweet to feed to Chompie. He looked in random cabinets until he found a box of mini strawberry pies. Having no other option, Ness grabbed the box, closed the cabinet and left. As soon as he walked out the kitchen, he soon noticed Yoshi and Sonic up ahead.

"What's up Ness." greeted Yoshi.

"Hey guys."

"What are you doing with those mini pies?" asked Sonic.

"Um, no reason." Ness lied.

"Wait, those are Bowser's mini pies." mentioned Yoshi.

"I know, he told me that I could have them." Ness lied again.

"Well okay then. Suit yourself."

After they continued walking, Ness rushed all the way back to his room. He walked in and shut the door, bringing the box to Chompie.

"Okay, I brought you some mini pies, will this help?" asked Ness hopefully.

"Less talk, more feed." said Chompie.

"Whatever you say."

Ness opened up the box and poured all the pies into Chompie's opened mouth. She consumed the treats with immediate glee, swallowing them in an instant.

"Mmmm, delicious."

"So now you're satisfied."

"Yes, but only for now. "

"How long do I have to keep feeding you?"

"Whenever I get hungry of course, starting now."

"You're hungry again already?"

"You better believe it."

"Very well then."

Ness then left the room again to find some more food.

"_I don't know how long I'm gonna keep on feeding this plant due to there being very little sweets around here, but then again, Chompie is my responsibility. Even though she's a little self-centered and very sarcastic, she does have her needs._" thought Ness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is up and running.<strong>

**It seems now that Ness has to tend to the hunger of a talking female plant that only likes to eat sweets.**

**Or does she?**

**Just to point something out, there's no singing in this story. Chompie's personality is only slightly similar to Audrey II's, except that she doesn't sing.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
